Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager
Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager is an Upcoming game to coming up 2018 on PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch & V2. Gameplay This game where all characters would be re-designed in anime form, similar to FusionFall. also this gameplay similar BlazBlue. and new profile can make your own Characters Costumes. Characters Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kevin Levin * Vilgax * Sevenseven(DLC) Generator Rex * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Hobo Haha * Van Kissies * Breach * White Knight(DLC) The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * Blisstina Utonium(DLC) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Monkey * Major Glory * Duck(DLC) Ed Edd & Eddy * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jonny * Rolf * Marie(DLC) Samurai Jack * Jack * The Scotsman * Aku * Demongo * Ashi * Scaramouche(DLC) Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garent * Amethyst * Pearl * Lapis Lapzil * Topiz(DLC) Adventure Time * Finn The Human * Jake The Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Marceline * Ice King * Fionna The Human(DLC) Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Skips * Death(DLC) OK K.O! Let be Heroes * K.O * Enid * Radicles * Mr. Gar * Carol * Dendy(DLC) Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh One *Numbuh Two *Numbuh Three *Numbuh Four *Numbuh Five *Father(DLC) Other Cartoons *Jupiter Lee *Chowder *Flapjack *Johnny Test *Zak Saturday *Uncle Grandpa(DLC) Original * Nirvash(Final Boss) Stages Ben 10: Omniverse * Belltown Generator Rex * New York The Powerpuff Girls * Townsville Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter's Lab Ed Edd & Eddy * Cul-De-Sac Samurai Jack * The Past Steven Universe * Beach City Adventure Time * Legend of OOO Regular Show * The Park OK K.O! Let be Heroes * Lakewood Plaza Codename: Kids Next Door * Sector V Others *Goat's Junk Yard Original * Nirvash's Lair Voice Cast TBA(If you can Help) Trivla * This is Third used "Cartoon Network Universe" title, First is FusionFall, Second is Project Exonaut * This Game Engine Maked By Arc System Works, Who Maked Blazblue & Guilty Gear * The Rumor Have DLC. ** Anyway, DLC as Confirmed. * This Game Had Costume Maker. * This is Third Cartoon Network Fighting Game, First is TKO, Second is Punch Time Explosion. * This Game an Sequel, call Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Climax . * Cartoon Network Originally they want Teen Titans Go! in this game but it's scrapped by Arc System Works, Because They think TTG is Worst Show Ever, So TTG is Scrapped in this game. *This Game is had Two Graphics, This one is 2D Mode Graphic similar like Blazblue & Others, and Another one is 2.5D Mode Graphics like Guilty Gear Xrd. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:V2 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Arc System Works Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games